criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Miguel Esposito
Miguel Esposito (1974-2019) was a suspect in the murder investigation of photographer Sarah Rose in The Murder of Sarah Rose (Criminal Case Toomeswood exclusive) and in Welcome to Toomeswood (Case #1 of Toomeswood), he was slain Profile Miguel was a 45 year old border guard with short wavy black hair parting to the right and brown eyes. He was seen wearing a border control uniform, a brown wristwatch on his right hand. It is known that Miguel was left handed Events of Criminal Case Miguel was brought in to the case as a suspect. He was let go after Franklin McGinnis , the other suspect in this case was found guilty of the murder Murder Details Miguel was found poisoned at the Toomeswood-Carville Border Station, the body was sent to Coroner Tazia who confirmed that the cause of death was arsenic poisoning which had been laced in his cactus juice. She determined that since Miguel was often too drunk to know anything about chemistry that only the killer would be able to have such knowledge, thus the killer knew chemistry. As the team investigated the corn fields, they found a plastic tupperware containing taco salad residue that per Lab Chief Lucas's confirmation, the killer ate this type of salad which was also found on an empty passport in the House of Stags brothel, which after trying to retrieve from Lucas's wolf dog Major (and with senior officer Vanessa's help), the lab chief and the senior officer deduced that the killer was American. Relationship with Suspects Miguel had confronted monk Peter Carpenter for stirring trouble at the border station as the monk had a falsified passport stating that he was from Jerusalem when in fact he was from the state of Texas. He had also been sued by Health and Safety inspector John McKenzie for being a thorn in the health and safety inspector's side. Bodybuilder Shakira Dela Cruz had attacked Miguel as she felt the border control officer had gotten too big for his britches. His accountant Leon Wilbur was often terrified of and abused by him. He had also abused prostitute Todd Merowitz who plotted to kill him in retaliation. Killer and Motives The killer turned out to be Leon. The anxious accountant initially denied involvement but nervously admitted to the murder after bouts of frequently wetting his pants throughout the investigation. The nervous accountant said that an unknown source blackmailed him into committing the murder, stating that his wife would be killed if he didn't follow through. He also revealed that he was forced to frame Todd for the murder. Judge Whiterock sentenced him to seventeen years for both the murder and attempting to pin the crime on Todd. Trivia *Miguel is one of the two suspects that the player did not interact with *Miguel bears a slight resemblance to Paul Greene, a character in Criminal Case:Grimsborough Case Appearances *The Murder of Sarah Rose (Criminal Case Toomeswood exclusive) *Welcome to Toomeswood (Case #1 of Toomeswood) Category:Characters (Toomeswood) Category:Suspects (Toomeswood) Category:Victims (Toomeswood)